The Corrupt and The Sinful
by Nara Katie
Summary: Sequel to The Young and The Innocent. Everything has changed in 4 years and Sakura struggles to raise her child. Will she be able to handle a relationship and everything else going on or will she just screw up like before?
1. A Depressing Start

**The Corrupt and The Sinful  
**

**Warnings: Rated M for language and possible sexual and or violent content.  
**

**This is a sequel to _The Young and The Innocent_  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. I wouldn't be wasting my time on fanfictions if I did, would I?  
**

**Notes from the author: You should know what's going on if you've read my other story, if you haven't, you might want to check out my profile and find it. I've never actually watched the Shuppuden episodes, (Did I spell that right?) so I don't know what all happened after Sasuke left... Since this is my fanfiction, it's my plot. Thank you.  
**

**Chapter 1 "A Depressing Start to a Depressing Ending"**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

Akemi is my three-year-old son. He was raised in my mother's household, where I still live, and where I am growing up myself. My past is kind of tragic, but I try not to pay any attention to what people think. It wasn't totally my fault, but I still blame myself because I didn't do anything about it until it was too late. I find everything that happened a blessing, and I am more aware of things that go on. I no longer feel like a child because my innocence is completely gone, but I still actlike on at times.

I had a C-section, but I don't mind the scar anymore. Kakashi comes with the ANBU to visit Akemi sometimes, but slowly he's gaining people's trust. He's still considered Konoha's pedophile and I wonder if he ever really cared about the title because he acted like it unaffected him. We both go through some pretty nasty shit, but he may have the nastier of us two.

I gave up trying to become a ninja, and team 7 fell apart real easily, Sasuke left for Orochimaru a few years back and now I don't even know where he is. Naruto, well he was set with a new group and a sensei, seeing as he was the only one left on team 7. I think Naruto will be a great ninja even if he had to be torn apart from his sensei and best friend.

I'm now sixteen, and I try the best I can to do things myself. My son doesn't understand what his father did and why the ANBU is around when he comes around, but it's best not to tell him until he can understand. He's never asked me about it though, and that might be a good thing because I'd rather not lie to him quite yet.

People all know who I am, and the rumors spread fast and ugly, but they stuck. I was a slut, or Kakashi was a pedophile, or we both were in on it and both decided to do the things that happened with an unsuspected pregnancy. I didn't care what they said about me, but it still hurt to get the ugly stares from people or rude comments. I feel like I'm being punished for something I did. Did I do something wrong in another life? Did I truly deserve this?

Kakashi only visited him every once in a while, but that was kind of understandable since the ANBU was always watching him and forbid him from being around me too much. I don't blame Kakashi for all the rumors, or anything that has happened in the last four years. I know I'm young and stupid, but I believe it all happened for a reason. Maybe it was to help me un-attach myself from Sasuke and move on, because now, he's not even here. How would I have taken it if I was still the over obsessed girl I once was? I guess I would have cried and begged and pleaded for someone to bring him back, but I've moved on and really could care less about what Sasuke's doing now.

It wasn't long before I got with Naruto. Akemi likes him, but he still prefers his dad. I never imagined that I'd be with the blond, but he's matured quiet a bit, and so have I. He's the first boyfriend I've had, and things are going pretty well... A lot of people think I'm having sex with him, but Naruto and I are taking things slow. Meaning that it's a steady and well thought out relationship.

Naruto's Point of View

I couldn't believe what Kakashi had done to Sakura-chan. It made me sick to my stomach and feel really bad for her. I hated the fact some people believed she had wanted those things, clearly she hadn't! But they didn't know Sakura like I did, and now everyone looks down upon me even worse for dating her. I don't mind, I've always been looked down upon, but the people who know us well, like our friends and Hokage-sama, they look at us no different. At least we're not completely looked down upon.

Team 7 really fell apart after what happened between Sakura and Kakashi, but I still wonder what made Sasuke leave for Orochimaru. Power, that's what he said, but maybe there was other reasons... I'm now in a completely different team, but that's okay, I like them. I wonder if Sakura will ever go back to training, but I doubt she will... She's raising that kid of hers, and I don't see why.

I wish Sakura could just be happy. She acts so cheery all the time, but I know she's really depressed. I feel sorry for her, all this pain she has to go through... I understand how much it can hurt, and I wish she didn't have to feel that way. It's a horrible feeling and I wish no one had to feel shunned.

Kakashi's Point of View

What had I gotten myself into? That fragile girl I broke, she was so young, she's still young, and Akemi... Akemi has no idea what I did, he doesn't know how horrible I really am... What kind of person am I now? I sit and watch her life, and it's like I had fucked up the whole world by fucking her life up. Causing her so much pain. I hate myself for doing this.

She had to deal with most of the pain. Most of the name-calling because I was so concealed from Konoha for the longest time. I feel so bad. Why am I not completely blamed for it all? Why can't anybody see it was all my doing? It hurts to know she hurts. That poor girl... It's like I love her, but I've been through this so many times. I only used her for my own sick intentions and it was wrong. I never loved her like someone should.

Akemi looked a lot like Sakura, all his features were hers except his solid black eyes. His smile, his hair, everything. He could pass as a girl if he grew his hair out long enough. He was a cute little boy and I loved him. Sakura didn't mind me visiting a lot, and ANBU didn't watch as closely as they once did. I guess I gained a little trust back, but I'd never be trusted completely again. I miss my boy a great deal, and I want to tell him I'm so sorry for messing everything up. I guess I'm glad he's here, and Sakura's still alive, but would everything be better if I just kept my damn hands to myself?

Shit happens in this fucked up world, and I wish I could just ignore everyone and everything, but I can't. I can't forgive myself for screwing one, possibly two, people's lives up. I found myself with this feeling in the bottom of my stomach and it doesn't go away. Even if I'm happier, I'll never feel completely happy again, like I was being team 7's sensei. That was the happiest I had ever been.

* * *

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	2. No One Likes Papa

**The Corrupt and The Sinful  
**

**Warnings: Rated M for language and possible sexual and or violent content.  
**

**This is a sequel to _The Young and The Innocent_  
**

**Disclaimers: Same old thing, I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Notes from the author: I'm sorry if I don't update for a long time, school's over, and I get slightly busy in the summer, especially since I have a few books to read and reports to write for my Honor's English Class next year. Also, my birthday is the 23rd and I still have to plan something. **

**I don't know who Sakura's father is, or what happened to him, but he'll be in this fanfiction...  
**

**Chapter 2 "No One Likes Papa"**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

My father heard about my whole situation and decided to come visit from where ever he was living. I wasn't too happy to hear this news. I hadn't seen my father since he left my mother at a young age. I barely remember him and what he was like, but he was mean. Well, from what I remember, and he beat my mother.

I guess he was doing better with his life after he left my mother, but I really don't know, and I really don't want him touching my son. The memories of my dad weren't that great...

My small room felt even smaller now that we had put in Akemi's bed. Most times he didn't even sleep in it, he usually crawled into bed with me. I'm glad my mom didn't get too upset about my pregnancy, seeing as I had been raped. She's helped out a lot, and so has Kakashi. He's not that bad of a guy, but I wonder why he had done those things to me...

Naruto's Point of View

Sakura mentioned her father was coming to visit. She made it sound like a bad thing... She also said something about him being mean to her mother... Maybe I should have paid more attention to what she was saying... Well I guess I should probably stop by her house sometime soon. She asked me to come over before her father arrived, which she said wouldn't be until late. According to her mother she had also added in.

I really didn't want to meet her dad. I was a lowlife to most of the village, I'd probably be a lowlife to her father as well. I sighed as I soon found myself on Sakura's porch. I knocked softly and the door was quickly answered by Sakura who seemed to be somewhat relieved. "Naruto-kun! Thank goodness you're here, I've been waiting!"

Akemi seemed to be upset, he looked at me and pouted. This kid seemed to start hating me lately. Whoop-dee-do. Sakura hadn't noticed. She was always saying how much he _loved _me. Yeah right.

It was about an hour before Sakura's father arrived. He was tall and skinny, his dark brown hair fell over his eyes slightly giving him a evil sort of look, and I felt uneasy around him. The first thing he said was, "This place is still a dump. Why haven't you done anything with it Kazumi?" I wanted to snap at him. I wanted to say something nasty but couldn't without making myself sound retarded.

Kazumi, Sakura's mother wasn't too happy with his comment. She retorted in a sharp whisper, "I was busy raising a child... Unlike you."

Sakura's Point of View

After my father had entered the house I felt like something was going to go terribly wrong and I didn't know what. Akemi tugged on my skirt and said, "Mommy, who is that?" He seemed to be scared. I picked him up and said, "This is your Papa." He stared at the man and then looked back at me, "Is he nice Mommy?"

I didn't know what to say, I meekly nodded and set him down. "Hello father..." I said looking away. I remembered him not even really caring about me... I was such a cheery little girl and he always found a way to ruin my day. What a dad...

He cupped my chin and looked at me turning my head and examining my face, and I believe my body as well. I didn't like being touched in this manner so I pulled away. He grunted, "I see why you got raped." Had he just said that!? He added, "You should have been more careful and then you wouldn't have had that little brat around here."

I replied, "And then you wouldn't be here either... I don't even understand why you came!"

My mother stayed quiet. I knew there would be conflict, but I didn't know how bad. She just watched with Naruto who shooed Akemi in to the other room. He snapped, "I'll be gone in a few days, I just wanted to see how my little girl was doing. That's all."

What a nasty character in my opinion. How was I the daughter of that? I doubted he was concerned about me... Or anything!

* * *

_Sorry it's such a short chapter... I've been on writer's block for a while now. D: _

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	3. Corruption Within The Family

**The Corrupt and The Sinful  
**

**Warnings: Rated M for language and possible sexual and or violent content.  
**

**This is a sequel to _The Young and The Innocent_  
**

**Disclaimers: Same old thing, I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Notes from the author: I'm sorry if I don't update for a long time, school's over, and I get slightly busy in the summer, especially since I have a few books to read and reports to write for my Honor's English Class next year.  
**

**I don't know who Sakura's father is, or what happened to him, but he'll be in this fanfiction...  
**

**Chapter 3 "****Corruption within The Family****"**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

My father, Jiro, wasn't the nicest person. And we all knew that. Akemi tried to get him to play. That was a bad idea because it only led to one crying child. I rocked him in my arms and placed a small kiss upon his forehead. He was upset that his 'Papa' didn't want to play, but I told him there was nothing I could do.

Days passed and Jiro still didn't leave. I don't like to call him 'Father' or 'Dad' because in my eyes he was simply a scum bag here to bug us all. I was furious the day I found out he actually hit my son. I couldn't believe he touched him at all! I wouldn't stand for it, and my fragile, sick mother couldn't do much so I tried to kick Jiro out myself.

I was surprised when I was smacked across the face. First my child, and now me, I couldn't believe this guy! But he wouldn't leave no matter how hard I tried to make him go. It was as if he was challenging me. Asking me to prove myself. That's when I smacked him myself and screamed, "Get out of here!"

He grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall rambling on about how I was his daughter and I would obey. My mother quietly whispered, "Let her go Jiro. You have no right to touch any of us." She knew it was all pointless. We had to get the ANBU here, or Tsunade to get Jiro to leave.

I would have Naruto do it, I had to protect Akemi, and my mother.

Naruto's Point of View

I arrived at Sakura's house to a lot of screaming and chaos. Kazumi had been puking and out of the fight. She was too weak to prevent anything. Sakura struggled as her father had her pinned to a wall, and Akemi was no where to be seen. She pleaded for me to get Tsunade or help so I turned and ran to do so.

Didn't Kazumi know Jiro was like that? Why had she allowed the man into her home? Had he threatened her or what? By the time I got back to the house with help Jiro was gone and Sakura was curled up in a corner crying. She looked as if she had a hell of a time fighting him off. Her hair was messed up and her clothes looked as though they had been quickly thrown on... He didn't... Not to his own daughter!

Akemi was still no where to be seen, so as Tsunade and I talked to Sakura the ANBU checked on Kazumi and Akemi. When I talked to him all he said was, "I don't like Papa, Papa hurt me and Mommy." I felt bad seeing the kid so scared. What had he done to him?

I had to leave... So I left... I didn't come back that night.

Sakura's Point of View

How could someone do something like that to their own flesh and blood? I didn't want to be touched by anyone anymore. I trusted Naruto, sure, but I really didn't want to be hurt anymore. I didn't want to raped again. I held my baby boy in my arms and whispered promises to him. No one would ever hurt him or 'Papa' would never come back. Things like that. I was pretty angry and Naruto for not sticking around when I needed him most.

I saw him the next day and we had a huge fight...

I couldn't believe he didn't want to support me. Why? Why had I suddenly become unimportant? I cried, "I just got raped again! And you're going to decide that things have gotten too out of control? He's gone now, I don't think he'll come back! Things are going to get better, and you're just going to leave me?"

He stared at me, frustrated I could tell, and he snapped back, "Sakura, I can't handle the stress! I can't support you ever waking hour, and I'm really sick of being the person you complain to!"

"That's what someone who loves you does! Fine, go! I don't give a shit anymore, not now." I said slamming the door and crying even harder. Why did Naruto always make things worse?

Kakashi's Point of View

I feel so hypocritical for saying this, but how could he rape her? He was her father! What kind of sick fuck raped his 16 year old daughter after she's already been raped? I also heard about him hitting my son, and I felt he had no right to do any of the things he did.

I hugged Akemi and said, "Hey, how's my boy doing?" He only hugged me looked back at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and sat down, "He's been really quiet since Jiro came to visit..." She looked down and took a deep breath. One child put through so much pain... And I felt as if it was all my fault. I blamed myself completely for everything that was happening.

I patted Akemi's arm and stared at the mass of hair on his head. The girly color suited him, it wasn't a bright bright pink like Sakura's it was a bit duller... As if you mixed a grey into it.

I looked over at Sakura and asked, "How's Naruto doing?" I blinked as she looked up and shrugged. "Did something happen to him?"

"We're just not together anymore." Sakura stated trying to smile. She always was trying to be happy... All these things that had happened to her, she didn't deserve it.

Sakura's Point of View

I didn't need Naruto anyways, my mother could support me as I support her. We'd just have to make the best of life. I was still trying to find a job, because my mom got so ill she can't even work lately.

"It's nothing really... Naruto needs to worry about his training instread of me..." I said standing up, "If you don't mind... I'd like to go home now..."

He blinked, "Okay... Bye Sakura-chan. Bye Akemi."

Akemi waved and whispered, "Bye bye Daddy." I waved a little and took his hand before leaving... I just wanted to go home and spend some time alone...

* * *

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	4. Bad Memories

**The Corrupt and The Sinful  
**

**Warnings: Rated M for language and possible sexual and or violent content.  
**

**This is a sequel to _The Young and The Innocent_  
**

**Disclaimers: Same old thing, I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Notes from the author: I'm sorry if I don't update for a long time, school's over, and I get slightly busy in the summer, especially since I have a few books to read and reports to write for my Honor's English Class next year.  
**

**I don't know who Sakura's father is, or what happened to him, but he'll be in this fanfiction...  
**

**Chapter 4 "Bad Memories****"**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

I got home and took care of my mother and Akemi. I was so stressed out and so tired by the time I flopped down onto my own bed. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind... All the stuff that had recently happened and happened years before, why did they happen to me?

_Flash Back_

"Kakashi-sensei..." I whispered as we entered his house after a day of training, "What if someone finds out?"

He looked back at me and said reassuring, "Nobody's going to find out..." His hands around their way around my small frame. I had to be strong, I couldn't cry anymore, and deep inside I knew one day this sexual abuse would stop. I prayed as he pulled me into his room. I prayed maybe he would have mercy and let me go without having to do this again. I didn't want to be touched any longer... I didn't want him to get in trouble... What do I do?

"Kakashi... Please..." I knew no matter how much I begged he always had his way with me... How could someone who claimed to care so much be so inconsiderate of what I want to do? Didn't he understand someone like me was way to innocent to deal with this. This feelings overwhelmed me and I was afraid of someone doing this to me again

"Sakura..." He said as if he was sorry for what he was doing but couldn't help it. He didn't say anymore, he stayed slient, and I knew he felt guilty. I knew how he felt and I knew he felt like he couldn't stop now that he started... I wish that he had never done this to me, and if that wish could have come true I would have changed something. I must of done something...

_End of Flash Back_

I fumbled through my diary entries from years ago, I read the page from the day team 7 went on a mission when I was first raped by Kakashi.

**Dear Diary,**

**We're going on a mission today! I have to leave very soon, and I hope I've packed everything I need. I always seem to forget something. I hope this mission turns out good and Naruto doesn't screw everything up! He's such an idiot. On the other hand, if he does, Sasuke will fix it. Sasuke is the greatest! Oh I can't wait to see him!**

**Love,  
Sakura**

I laughed at this entry. I had forgotten about how obsessed I was with the Uchiha. I was slightly scared to read the next entry, but I found myself slightly curious as to what exactly I wrote... The last entry I wrote in my diary, for I had considered it childish, and stopped. I stared at the page, it was more than 3/4 filled with words and I didn't even start with "Dear Diary"...

**I can't stop crying, my mother asked me what was wrong and I told her I just felt like crying. She believed me, but something tells me she really didn't. Something is truly wrong, and I am afraid of speaking of it. I don't know if I can even tell you, although you are simply a book filled with paper and ink. I must be a beautiful and stunning person, wither that or just way too young. I was taken advantage of by my sensei, and even though I cried and hit and screamed he continued to do what he had done. I really don't know if I should say anymore, I've already said a lot. Well, I guess I can, Kakashi raped me and I feel like there's nothing I can do. Will he touch me again? Will he do what he had done? And if so, why me? Why me?**

**Sakura**

I took a deep breath and flipped over to the next page. It was blank, and I knew it was. Picking up a pen I slowly pressed the tip to the top and wrote.

**Dear Diary,**

**It's been a few years, huh? I've done so much since I last wrote, one thing is, I've had a child. And by my last entry you must know who's it is. Kakashi's. Everything's been fine after I had Akemi, well, up until now. If I am pregnant again I will cry even more than all the times I cried over the 4-5 years I have not wrote, because this time it would be not my sensei's, but that of my father's. I couldn't believe we let the man into our home, and I can't believe I was raped again. I'll write to you later, and I'm sorry I haven't clued you in all these years.**

**Love,  
Sakura**

Kakashi's Point of View

The girl has gone through so much, and know I wanted to make things better. I talked to the ANBU and they decided they trusted me enough to see Sakura alone, well not completely alone. They said they would stay outside of the room so I could talk to her alone. I don't know when I'll see her again, but I hoped it was soon. I wanted to apologize for what had happened yesterday, and I wanted her to know I cared.

I cared. I really did, and I hope she knows that.

After a few days Sakura decided to come visit, but I asked her not to bring Akemi. She agreed, but seemed a little confused by it. She came to my house and I asked the ANBU to step out for a moment like they promised. Sitting on the couch I offered her to sit down. She did so. 

"What did you want Kakashi-san?" She smiled sweetly, "I'm surprised the ANBU allowed us to be alone." 

That smiled, it wasn't as fake as a lot of them had been over the years. I had fallen in love with that smile, and like I said before, I may just be thinking this, but I had fallen in love with Sakura. "I know, I asked them ahead of time if that would be okay." I said staring at her, "I'm sorry about your father... And I know that sounds slightly funny coming from me, but I don't want you getting hurt any longer..."

Her smile faded and she nodded, "I know... I'm just not strong enough to stick up for myself... I guess." She fumbled with the hem of her shirt and whispered, "It felt so much crueler when he did it... It felt like he had the intent of doing that to me the whole time, and I knew he never cared for me... But when you did it, even though it happened over and over, some feeling deep inside told me that you didn't do it to hurt me, or do it to make me cry..."

She was right, and it took me forever to truly believe my reasons. I did it because I didn't know how to show a young girl that I loved her... That was the stupidest mistake ever. I wished I just told her instead of hurting her.

* * *

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	5. Mommy Loves Daddy

**The Corrupt and The Sinful  
**

**Warnings: Rated M for language and possible sexual and or violent content.  
**

**This is a sequel to _The Young and The Innocent_  
**

**Disclaimers: Same old thing, I don't own Naruto.  
**

**Notes from the author: I'm sorry if I don't update for a long time, school's over, and I get slightly busy in the summer, especially since I have a few books to read and reports to write for my Honor's English Class next year.  
**

**Chapter 5 "Mommy Loves Daddy****"**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

Kakashi seemed like he really wanted to tell me something, and I could help but asking softly, "Kakashi-san... I don't care what happened in the past anymore, I can only look at what's going to happen... My first real relationship just ended and all the things that happened before will just hold me back if I dwell on them." I set my hand over one of his and said, "I know you must really want to be here for me, and I want you to help me through all this."

"Eh," He blinked, "You're very strong for all the things you've gone through... And I'll always be looking out for you... I promise." I could only smiled and hug my former sensei. Nothing bad would happen between us ever again and I knew it.

Kakashi's Point of View

I hugged the girl back and couldn't help but whisper, "I'm so sorry... I really am... I know it might be hard... But please give me a chance?" I pulled away and looked at her, she was just about half my age, but did age really matter? As long as I wasn't doing what I did before everything should be fine until she's a few years older... Right?

She looked away, "I don't know, I mean... The ANBU may be iffy on the subject, and I think I need a little time to get over Naruto completely, ya'know?" She smiled rather sweetly but what she said torn me apart, "Maybe a few years later, when the ANBU is done watching you... It's only two years and I'll be eighteen."

I nodded, "Of course." A thirty-two year old man dating an eighteen year girl sounded rather... Well... Disgusting, and I knew no matter what it always would if I was with Sakura. I didn't care. I still loved the girl.

She hugged me again and whispered, "I know I seem so strong, but Kakashi... I'm trying really hard to be... I'm trying so hard to raise Akemi and get through this..."

I didn't know until I felt the tears soak through my shirt and onto my skin that she was even crying. She had talked through her tears as if she was simply talking. I hugged her tightly, "I want you to know I love you and I always have..."

"I know..." She whispered sniffling, "I know... I've known all along..."

I was slightly disappointed when she told me she had to go, but I just smiled and said, "I'll see you soon..." She nodded before waving and turning towards the door...

---

You know how she said maybe we'd have a relationship when she was eighteen? Well, she's been eighteen for a while now, and no romantic relationship. She never really promised, but she's been too busy cleaning out her house and selling the things she knows she can't hold on to. Her mother died not to long ago, and if I were her I would be busy too. At least she was eighteen now, and could get a place to live. I get to see Akemi a lot more, usually when Sakura's working. Akemi just turned five years old. It's really strange to see him grow up so fast. His pink hair was starting to fade into a strange color... More like a brown... I found that a little strange.

Sakura's Point of View

Akemi has grown up so quickly. I smiled brightly as I took his hand and walked him to Kakashi's, "Ready to see Daddy?"

He peered up at me and said, "Yeah! Do I get to stay with Daddy today?"

I laughed, "Of course silly, why else would we go to Daddy's?" He was so cute, even though his hair was changing very weirdly. As he grew older his pink started to turn into a greyish brown.

I knocked on Kakashi's door and smiled as he greeted us. I talked only for a moment and then I was on my way to work.. Kakashi had agreed to watch Akemi for the weekend. I was happy that the ANBU wasn't around all the time anymore, and maybe after I was done moving out of my mom's house and selling it I could start a true realtionship with Kakashi... I was still slightly unsure.

Days passed and I finally got rid of all the stuff I needed to. I put the house up for sell, and I knew that it had been part of the plan... But I was unsure if I wanted to stay with Kakashi for the short time I'd be looking for my own place. It came so soon though and I was sleeping in the guest bedroom with Akemi.

I knew he was going to ask sooner or later. Kakashi was reading his book when he finally looked at me and asked, "Do you think it would be easier if you just lived with me? ... We could give a relationship a chance... Maybe it would be better for Akemi..."

I looked away from the TV and at him, "I don't know... What if we got into a fight or something? Wouldn't that be worse for him? What if things just won't work?" I knew things would probably be fine, but I truly didn't know how Akemi would be affected.

He looked back at his book and whispered, "True." I knew he was disappointed. I was living with him, and everything would probably work out, for god sake we weren't fighting now! Why would it change if we did? I got up and sat next to him on the couch he was on. I pulled the book away from him face and then his mask. I remember when he use to kiss me and how I didn't want it... But this kiss was so different... I pulled away my cheeks turning as pink as my hair. I heard Akemi giggle a little which only made me blush more.

The child ran from the room and hugged my leg, "Does Mommy love Daddy now?"

* * *

_I think I'll end the story here, depends on what you guys stay in my reviews! I think it's a cute and perfect ending, but if you guys really want more you have to beg me! Tee hee.  
_

_The Spifftastic Ino  
_


End file.
